In the hands of our children
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Padme and Anakin had a one-night stand creating Luke and Leia. Both kids live at both of their parents’ houses. They decide to reunite them at a party. This is Au and a future fic completely AA!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Padme and Anakin had a one-night stand creating Luke and Leia. Both kids live at both of their parents' houses. They decide to reunite them at a party.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Both twins sat in Naboo eating breakfast. They had to eat fast because soon they left for Coruscant. That was always guaranteed to be a long journey.  
  
Their mother was in their rooms packing their bags.  
  
"Leia, do you ever think of how simple it would be if both of our parents lived together," asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah, like all the time. What's your point," she asked.  
  
"Life would be so much more simpler if we all lived together. I mean they obviously care about eachother or else they wouldn't go out of their way to avoid one another," said Luke.  
  
"How do you know they care about eachother? Maybe they just avoid eachother because they hate eachother," suggested Leia.  
  
"But they avoid eachother. Our parents aren't that stupid. If they hated each other they wouldn't mind being around eachother. In fact, they would be around eachother for spite," said Luke.  
  
Leia looked up at him. She was obviously annoyed.  
  
"What's your point, I mean if there is a point."  
  
"I think we should get them back together."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
She lightly touched his head.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You don't feel warm. But you must have the fever anyways."  
  
"That's not funny Leia. I am serious. I mean it would work. It isn't impossible," said Luke.  
  
"You're right. It's not impossible. It's crazy. What makes you think it would work? Lets suppose for a moment that they did have feelings for eachother. We both know neither one of them act upon their feelings. Besides, they would have to love eachother in order for it to work."  
  
"So, what if they still do?"  
  
"Come back to our world. I'm not sure what planet you are on but whatever it is come back to this one. Even if they had all those things what makes you think they'd get married again," asked Leia.  
  
Luke gave her a look that silenced her. She was about to ask what his problem was but their mother walked in.  
  
"Are you two almost done," asked Padme.  
  
"Almost. Hey, Mom, I have a question," said Luke.  
  
Padme looked at Luke expectantly while Leia rolled her eyes.  
  
"How did you meet Dad," asked Padme.  
  
"I've told you this story before," said Padme.  
  
Leia suddenly got into it as she saw the look on her mother's face. She saw complete desire in it.  
  
"No, you haven't," said Leia.  
  
"Yes, I have," said Padme.  
  
"When. Before we were born?"  
  
Luke smiled at Leia. He was grateful she was going to help.  
  
Padme knew there was no way out now. She had no desire to play with the past. They wanted to know. She knew they would persist until they got their answers.  
  
"Fine, you guys win. It was a day in Tatooine. Our ship had crashed and we stopped by a shop for parts. I was looking around as Qui-Gon went in the back for parts," started out Padme.  
  
She was interupted by Luke.  
  
"We want pacific details. Not the before stuff."  
  
"Okay, there was a boy there. He was nine. He asked me if I was an angel because they were the most beautiful creatures," said Padme.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Fourteen," replied Padme.  
  
"Wow, wait a second. He was nine and you were fourteen? Wow, so how did you fall in love," asked Leia.  
  
"Well, we met once more ten years later. He had grown up to be a rather handsome man. It was at a dinner party. I didn't even recognize him. He asked me to dance. He told me we had met."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Padme: You seem so familiar.  
  
Anakin: That's because I am.  
  
Padme: How? Did we once meet?  
  
Anakin: You could say that?  
  
Anakin pulled her close to him. When most people did that Padme was repulsed. She usually pulled away. There was something about this man. When he pulled her close to him it didn't seem close enough. She wanted to be closer. It was very scary. She let him pull her close.  
  
Padme: You never told me who you were.  
  
Anakin: I didn't, did I?  
  
Padme: Who are you? I know I know you from somewhere!  
  
Anakin: Are you an angel?  
  
Padme's face broke out in joy. This couldn't possibly be Anakin Skywalker. This couldn't be.  
  
Padme: Ani? Is that you? My goodness, you've grown.  
  
Anakin: So have you, more beautiful.  
  
Padme knew he would always hold a special place in her heart.  
  
Anakin put his warm hands on the sides of her cheeks.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. It was the kiss that changed their relationship.  
  
They were at a dinner where their different worlds didn't like eachother, but here they were, kissing.  
  
Hour's later Padme settled in the sweaty sheets in his arms.  
  
Now, if they hadn't chosen their professions over love they might have been able to be together, but they didn't.  
  
Three months later:  
  
Padme sat on the bathroom floor crying. She had just taken a pregnancy test. How could this be happening to her? How could she be pregnant? Should she tell Anakin?  
  
Padme: What did I ever do to deserve this? Well, other than the obvious?  
  
In the end she decided to tell Anakin.  
  
A restaurant in Naboo:  
  
Anakin: Look, this had better be really important because I came half across the galaxy while war is breaking out. I am needed.  
  
Padme: I wouldn't have contacted you unless it was important.  
  
Anakin: Couldn't you have done this through a hologram?  
  
Padme: It needed to be personal.  
  
Anakin: I take it that it's not good.  
  
Padme: I don't know if it is good news or not. I don't think our lives are going to be the same. You might be happy and you might be mad. You might hate me and you might not.  
  
Anakin: Just say it Padme.  
  
Padme: There's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant.  
  
Anakin didn't allow his jaw to drop open like was expected. He asked a stupid question to cover up his shock.  
  
Anakin: Who's the father?  
  
Padme had just glared at him.  
  
Anakin: What do we do?  
  
Padme: You aren't mad?  
  
Anakin: No, should I be?  
  
Padme: Yes! Now you have more responsibility than you need!!  
  
Anakin: No, now I have a reason to let me act happy.  
  
Padme: What are we going to do?  
  
Anakin: Well, we are going to raise this child.  
  
Padme: Children.  
  
Anakin: Twins?  
  
Padme: Yeah, I told you because I wanted you to know. Look, I worked out a schedule. Half of the time they'll live with me in Naboo and wherver else I happen to be and the other half they'll be with you and wherever you happen to be.  
  
Anakin: Why can't we raise them together?  
  
Padme: Because I can't deal with the way I feel about you.  
  
Anakin: Okay.  
  
End OF FLASH BACK  
  
Now Padme had glossed over some parts but you get the point of her story.  
  
Padme watched as they walked onto their ship.  
  
"Bye Mom," cried Both kids.  
  
Padme waved at them until they were out of sight. Sometimes she did wonder what would happen to them all if her and Anakin had raised them together. Oh well, it was a bit late for that.  
  
What Padme didn't know was fait had a plan for her.  
  
tbc 


	2. the plan

The trip wasn't even half- way over to Coruscant and both children were bored out their minds. Usually they played cards, told jokes, funny stories, or name the various stars but for some reason that didn't seem so interesting this time.  
  
"So, what are we going to say to Dad once we arrive?"  
  
Luke looked at his sister.  
  
"I'm still thinking that one over."  
  
"Great, an idea without a plan! Then you better listen to mine," said Leia.  
  
Most people would have been upset at the way she was acting, but not Luke. He was used to it.  
  
He didn't really liked being bossed by his sister but he was willing to listen to any plan right then.  
  
"Just like we had Mom tell us her story we have Dad tell us. We remind them of how happy they were together," said Leia.  
  
Luke nodded his head signaling for her to continue.  
  
"Okay, our birthday is coming up. We'll tell Dad how we want to have a big party. You'll call Mom and tell her that we're having a party but Dad isn't going because he hates the whole big party thing," said Leia.  
  
Luke gave his sister a disgusted look. He had to make a show at enough Senate parties to last him a lifetime in a month's time. Now he had to have one to celebrate his own birthday? Was he cursed?  
  
Leia amediately noticed his wrinkled facial expression.  
  
"Work with me! This was your idea!"  
  
"Can't we get them together some other way," asked Luke.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mom is really going to fly out to where dad lives when it's not our birthday or Dad would fly out there when it's not our birthday. Look our birthday is in a month. This is our chance," said Leia.  
  
"You do have a point," said Luke.  
  
"Good, then we'll do it my way as usual."  
  
*********  
  
Anakin Skywalker was happy to be reunited with his children. It had been a long six months without them. Oh sure, he had sent them holograms and letters. They had done the same. It wasn't the same as having their voices fill the house, looking at them, and just being around them.  
  
The system worked like this, Padme kept the twins every six months, which meant Anakin also, got six months. It was only different because on every other Holiday the kids would go see the other parent.  
  
Like for instance, say it was Anakin's six months and he had them for Christmas, even though it was his six months, they would go see Padme for a week out of their two-week spring break.  
  
It worked out pretty well. The fact was that everytime they left the other parent's house the parent would be like hugging them as if they were never going to see them again. When they arrived at the other parent's house that parent would act like they hadn't seen them for four years.  
  
Leia decided to shock her father. She didn't realize how mad he might get with her little joke. Both children were about to find out how deep their father's love was for their mother.  
  
"Dad, guess what," asked Leia.  
  
"What," asked Anakin.  
  
"Do you know of Bail Organa. He lives down in Alderan," explained Leia.  
  
"Yes, I know of that idiot," responded Anakin.  
  
"Well, don't talk of him like that. He's going to become a relative of mine. Mother and him are engaged," said Leia.  
  
Both watched Anakin's face turn red and his fork drop.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Mother's getting married."  
  
If Anakin had been more under controle he could have used the force. Then he would have known that they were playing a trick on him.  
  
He finally calmed down.  
  
"Why do you care? I thought you and Mom hated eachother," said Luke.  
  
"Your mother hates me?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you guys did but now I am not so sure. You guys seem very much in love with eachother," said Leia.  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"Look at you. You're like shaking with anger," said Leia.  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Yeah, you are," said Luke.  
  
"I don't care if your mother gets married. She can marry the king of earth for all I care."  
  
Leia knew what to do to piss him off in this sort of situation.  
  
"Actually there are broken up into continents so there is more than one King. Besides we were just joking. Mom isn't getting married."  
  
Anakin was now relieved and upset at the same time.  
  
He was about to ask them what the hell were they hoping to accomplish by that stunt when Luke interrupted him.  
  
"Why aren't you and Mom still together."  
  
"Now that is a very long story. Some other time I'll tell you some other time," said Anakin.  
  
He knew very well that he had absoulutely no intention whatsoever of telling them. The problem with that was that they knew that.  
  
He was lucky they dropped off.  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do for your birthday," asked Anakin.  
  
Luke looked at his sister. He knew she was about to announce their death, well, maybe just his.  
  
"We want a huge party, you know, the kind that Mom would throw," said Leia.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll be fun. Please? We'll plan the whole thing. All you have to do is show up looking nice," said Luke.  
  
Leia looked at her brother and fought the urge to laugh. She knew he was anything but happy with this arrangement.  
  
"Are you two crazy? Did your mother put this idea in your head. She always had crazy ideas," said Anakin before walking to his room.  
  
"Leia, do you really think this is going to work?"  
  
**********  
  
Padme had found it strange when she had received the hologram from Luke.  
  
"Hi, Mom, I just wanted to say hi. Oh yes, we have been dieing to see you it's been two months. Leia and her ways, you know what I mean. Any ways, she somehow got Dad to let her have a huge party. You know, the kind you attend on Naboo all the time. Dad absoulutely refuses to attend and you know the custom. One parent must present the child to their guest. I hope you will attend because Dad has left town."  
  
Padme looked at her son with a kind expression.  
  
"You know I won't let you down. Goodbye," said Padme.  
  
"Goodbye Mother."  
  
He walked out to the livingroom.  
  
"She says there is no way she can attend the party because she is tied up at too many meetings. You'll have to do this."  
  
"I am not looking forward to this."  
  
"Relax. You have to months to prepare for a night you'll never forget," said Luke.  
  
"Oh, it'll be that alright. It'll be that," said Leia  
  
Luke and Leia shared looks. 


	3. first encounter

"You look wonderful tonight," commented Sabe as she finished the Senator's hair.  
  
"Thankyou," said Padme.  
  
"Are you trying to impress him," asked Sabe.  
  
Padme tried not to choke on the drink that she happened to be drinking then.  
  
"Him? Who are you talking about," asked Padme.  
  
"You know very well who I am talking about, the only man who could ever open your heart," said Sabe.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's not going to be there. He hates parties and they really couldn't have a party without me there. I am not one to dissapoint my children," said Padme.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Padme was trying her best not to be annoyed with Sabe.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean," asked Padme.  
  
"Never mind. You'll figure it out soon enough," said Sabe before exiting her bedroom.  
  
Padme stared after her with a confused expression on her face.  
  
**********  
  
Luke watched as his dad put on his suit.  
  
"You look nice tonight," said Luke.  
  
"What am I supposed to there for a whole two hours," asked Anakin.  
  
It was obvious to both children that he was annoyed.  
  
"Believe me dad, you won't be bored tonight," said Leia.  
  
"I am going to live to regret this," said Anakin.  
  
Both twins hoped what their father said wasn't true. They really hoped it wasn't too late for their parents.  
  
*******  
  
Nothing was going according to planned. Their parents weren't supposed to discover eachother until the party was half way over.  
  
Well, that didn't happen. Both parents had been early. At least it was their luck that their father hadn't discovered their mother, well, maybe it was their curse.  
  
Padme dragged Luke to a room in the back.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," demanded Padme.  
  
Her eyes were flashing. Luke could tell she wasn't very happy. No, that would be putting it very mildly.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about? Are they out of delicacies already," asked Luke.  
  
His mother looked at him hardly. Special kinds of foods were the last thing on her mind.  
  
"That is not what I am talking about! Whose idea was this?"  
  
"Whose idea was what?"  
  
"Your father is here!"  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten that little detail. Yeah, he's here," said Luke as if it didn't really matter either way.  
  
"You told me he wasn't going to be here," said Padme.  
  
"Did I now? I left a hologram with Sabe saying father was going to be here. It must have slipped her mind to give it to you," said Luke.  
  
"Does your father know I am here," asked Padme.  
  
"No, it must of slipped Obi-Wan's as well. Well, are you just going to stand out here the whole time? If I didn't know better I would think you were afraid of him. That isn't true, now is it?"  
  
"Ofcourse not."  
  
"Well, by all means, please come join the rest of us. Dad is about to get the shock of his life."  
  
*****  
  
Leia was currently talking to her father at a table.  
  
"So, you two met at a party? Wow, was it then you knew you loved her," asked Leia.  
  
Anakin gave her a suspicious stare.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I wonder if she was here right now, I wonder if you would dance with her," said Leia.  
  
"Why are you guys asking all these questions? I seriously doubt it even matters," said Anakin.  
  
"It does to me," said Leia.  
  
"Maybe," said Anakin.  
  
Leia looked up the stairs and glared at her brother. It wasn't nearly time for her parents to see eachother yet, but here her mom was. She looked beautiful as usual.  
  
Luckily for both kids Obi-Wan noticed as well.  
  
"Anakin, there's an emergency. I must talk to you at once."  
  
He practically pulled Anakin into a room.  
  
"Where's the fire," asked Anakin sarcastically.  
  
He took in Obi-Wan's serious expression.  
  
"What's going on," asked Anakin.  
  
"This may come as a shock to you but Padme is here. I saw Luke walking with her," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin looked like he might throw up.  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Yes," replied Obi Wan.  
  
"What is she doing here? I thought she couldn't make it," said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly let the story unfold.  
  
**********  
  
Padme slowly sat down in the den. It was the only quiet place right then. It was the only place where the party wasn't raging.  
  
As she saw the figure standing by the window she regretted coming in.  
  
"Well, look who we have here," said Anakin.  
  
She turned to Anakin. She knew she should say something. What was she supposed to say to him? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
"I see you're still the self-assured man that I remember," said Padme.  
  
"And I see you're still the beautiful woman who always has a come-back," said Anakin.  
  
He gave her his famous smirk.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Don't you know what they did," cried Padme.  
  
"Yeah, I can not believe they would go that far just to get us to talk," said Anakin in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I can," said Padme.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean," asked Anakin.  
  
"They are our children," said Padme.  
  
tbc 


	4. confessions

A/N: I haven't written a new chapter for this in like ages. Well, here it is. If I don't get like five review for this I'm not gonna update it.  
  
Padme could barely stand to be in the same room with him. She felt as if she were suffocating being in his prescence. It was almost too much for her to take in.  
  
She was still thinking it over when she heard a door lock. She knew without a doubt which one it was.  
  
"Luke! Unlock this door right this minute!"  
  
She looked over at Anakin who looked completely calm and was smirking.  
  
"I always thought you were weird but now I think you're completely nuts! You're going through this whole thing acting as if nothing is going on! And now they lock us in here, you act as if you're out in the sun for the day."  
  
"Really, it's not that bad. I really think you're upset enough for the both of us. I know how to use the force. It's really not that big of a deal."  
  
"Not that big of a deal? You're completely off. You need help! How much are we supposed to take? First they trick us into seeing eachother and now we're locked in the same room together?"  
  
"I'll unlock it. Please, calm down. The senate wouldn't want you so stressed out, now would they," asked Anakin sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. Maybe I'm so stressed- because the whole house is force proof!"  
  
They could hear the giggles on the other side.  
  
"Leia and Luke. I demand to be let out of here at once. There will be serious consequences," said Anakin.  
  
"God, you two act as if you're allergic to eachother. We're just going to leave you two alone for awhile and have a chance to remember what it was like to be together," said Leia.  
  
"Honey, look, this is lovely and all. We remember what it was like to be together, I promise, and anything else you want, now can you please let us out?!"  
  
"Not yet. You guys are perfect for eachother. Can't you feel the love," asked Luke.  
  
"Luke Skywalker!"  
  
It was too late for either parent to threaten either child because they heard the retreating footsteps.  
  
"How long am I supposed to endure this," demanded Padme.  
  
"Well, if you thought for yourself you just might figure out that you'll be here as long as they wish or someone else finds us which is highly unlikely."  
  
"Don't be stupid! I figured that out."  
  
******  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't keep them locked in there forever. The longer we keep them in there the more trouble we'll be in. Besides, this isn't working. I never realized they hated eachother so much," said Leia.  
  
"No, they don't hate eachother," said Luke.  
  
"Well, what do you call that? They've been in there for three hours arguing about anything and everything. What about when they need food? This whole plan was a waste of time."  
  
"No, it wasn't. There has to be something we can do. Wait! I have an idea."  
  
Leia looked at her brother before shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, no. No way. I am not helping you with another idea," said Leia.  
  
"But you haven't even heard my idea yet."  
  
"I don't want to hear your idea Luke! I have no desire whatsoever! Look, lets just let them out and hope we don't get killed by either of them or both," said Leia  
  
"We're just going to give up? Will you just listen to my idea? It's kind of crazy, but it just might work," said Luke.  
  
"No, Luke!"  
  
"Please! It will work it has to work!"  
  
"How?"  
  
*********  
  
"So, you never told me why you left. I woke up that morning- alone," said Anakin.  
  
"Oh, Anakin. I was young and didn't know what was best for me. What happened was a mistake and back then I didn't know how to deal with it and face my true feelings," said Padme.  
  
"And you are now?"  
  
"What," asked Padme in part confusion and in part anger.  
  
"You're ready to face what you feel for me now? I mean it's clear that you still want me," said Anakin.  
  
Padme was now outraged. How dare he sugest such an idea? Who the hell did he think he was.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come on! You've been staring at me everytime you thought I wasn't looking."  
  
Padme tried her best to look annoyed with him.  
  
"And you haven't?"  
  
"I don't deny it."  
  
"Well since we're here and I'm tired I'm going to sleep."  
  
"You're not tired. Do you really hate me that much? You left me that night without so much as an explanation. You owe me this much."  
  
Padme was now very upset with him.  
  
"I owe you another one night stand?"  
  
"It never would have been a one night stand. You made it one. I loved you. And I have no intentions of sleeping with you tonight, unless you want me to. I only want answers to that night."  
  
"Anakin, I am not ready to discuss this."  
  
"Well, we're here. You know what they say, there's no time like the present. We're locked in here with nothing better to do. I can't think of a better time."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know why you left. Why did you leave?"  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
That's how the night went. Anakin would ask questions and she would answer them. In an hours time she found herself crying. She didn't want to answer his question.  
  
How had all this happened? How was it that they had just seen eachother and she was quickly falling for him all over. His deep blue eyes seemed to draw her in over and over. What was worse was he was doing it on purpose. It was almost as if he was daring her to try to resist.  
  
"So do you? Do you love me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Padme, you're not answering the question!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? You either do or you don't!"  
  
"Alright, Anakin! I love you. There. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
With that his lips descended on hers. It was a kiss that told her everything she needed to know. It told her how much he missed and loved her. 


End file.
